You Can Never Break a Promise
by MilevenStories
Summary: The whole group was excited to be back together, but there were two particular members who's unquenchable desire to be together flooded the scene as soon as she came back. Set in sophomore year in Hawkins Indiana. Rated M for future chapters. Season 2 spoilers ahead! Leave a review with the next chapters idea and I will feature your name at the beginning of the story.
1. Chapter 1- Back to the Future

It was a rainy afternoon in Hawkins. Monday blues infiltrated the town like an unwanted sand in your shoe. It was 4:30 and the entire gang, Lucas, Dustin, Will, Max, Mike, and El were huddled up in the blankets wrapped in blankets watching back to the future for what seemed like the millionth time.

Dustin was saying each and every word as they were said on screen, impressive to El, but annoying as shit to the boys.

"Would you shut the fuck up already," said Lucas with Max right by his side.

Will giggled intensely.

But Mike and El couldn't be bothered, they were in their own little world. El snuggled up on mikes lap kissing him softly every once in a while. They treated each day as if it was their last together. Their friends thought it was sweet, although they never publicly displayed this.

Dustin poked and jibed the madly in love couple saying, "Guys this is a really good part. Guys. GUYS! What the fuck you two this is the best part"

Mike removed himself from El's Chocolate gaze for a moment to give Dustin his infamous dead eyes.

"I guess I'll have to rewind it," he said clearly frustrated for the lack of enthusiasm in the room.

El rolled her eyes and gave a widespread smile that all ways knocked Mike to the floor.

"You're adorable you know," Mike said, his eyes showing his unstoppable love for her.

"Oh yeah?"

"Ya," said Mike giving her a light embracing kiss on the forehead.

. . .

Once the movie finished, and the closing credits began to crawl down the screen, El, Mike, Lucas, and Max discovered Dustin Snoring on the couch.

El made a light whistle indicating her friends to give her their attention.

She carefully levitated a glass of water off the unsteady wooden table, gliding it over to Dustin's direction. Over the years she has gained a very precise method to her powers. Once the cup reached over his goofy head she slowly poured the half empty glass of water on his head.

"AAAGAGAHAHAGHA," what the fuck Eleven, he said shaking the water out of his hair like a dog that ran through the sprinklers.

It was things like this that made Mike love Eleven so much. Her timid, unshakable look on the outside, but her goofy, loyal, and surprising insides are what made her surprise him each day. Even if it was just another shitty Monday afternoon, she made each day whole and gave him the drive to get out of bed.


	2. Chapter 2: Just Another Night

"Dad, can I spend the night at Mikes," asked El, "Can I go to Mikes?"

"Ya I guess thats fine," said Hop

"But Jane-"

She hated it when he called her by her birth name.

"I don't want you doing anything irresponsible tonight."

El burrowed her eyebrows in confusion,

"Ir-irresponsible?"

"It means, umm, don't do something that you wouldn't do if I was in the room, understand," said Hop with a low almost threatening voice.

"I understand," she said bursting out of the front door with excitement.

She grabbed her bike she got last Christmas from Joyce and took off for her happy place.

…

She pulled up to Mikes house with a mild pant in her throat, taking a second or two to catch her breath. Glancing around she noticed the boys bikes weren't here yet. Perfect.

She hurriedly scurried up to the front door after she neatly parked her bike near Ms. Wheelers car. She rang the doorbell three times tapping her foot in suspense.

Mike opened the door eyes still not used to just how beautiful she really was. He sat there staring for a good five seconds before snapping out of it and saying, "Sorry, sorry come in El."

They broke into a light sprint for downstairs when mike yelled, "MOM WE'LL BE DOWNSTAIRS!"

"Oka-," Mikes mom was interrupted by the large crash of the slamming door.

The couple made their way to the couch with a sense of urgency to be together, alone, before the boys and Max get here.

The second they reached the couch they shared a look, an incredibly meaningful look that said everything that need to be said. Their lips pushed together, their bodies clashed, and they fell into the soft cushions connected as one.

His hands stretched to her hair, caressing it lightly, sifting his hands through her short wavy hair. The same style she has had since '84.

He parted lips and said, "You are so beautiful, what would I do without you."

His timid attitude was still present in his day to day life but when he was with El, it was different, he felt comfortable, like it was right where he belonged. He could be his best self with her.

She lowered her head to chin level, embracing him lightly and said, "I love you."

It was at this moment that the boys and Max arrived. Lucas opened the door suddenly, El slamming it shut as soon as it swung open, so they could compose themselves before the pack came down stairs.

He opened it again, this time with success. They all walked down the creek stairs with confusion painted on their faces.

"Umm, what the fuck El," said Lucas said goofily.

El started giggling under her sleeve.

"What were you two doing down here," Dustin giggled.

"Kiss" said El simply and plainly, god Mike thought she was so cute.

"Fair enough," said Max.

Everyone was in high spirits because it was a Friday night and they all had the entire weekend to look forward to. Although, Mike had forgotten to hate school days, how could he anymore when he got to see her every single day.

Lucas said excitedly, "Let's go to the quarry!"


End file.
